Mas que un niño: Un imán de lios
by superchiwo
Summary: Esta es una serie de relatos que suceden después de 10x12 "About a boy" con la diferencia de que Dean se queda en los 14 años de edad (podeis encontrarlos en mi perfil). Sam se ve obligado a adoptar un papel paternal y Castiel le consiente demasiado. En este relato, Clarie, la hija de Jimmy Novak, llama a Castiel para pedir ayuda. ¿En que lio les meterá la adolescente problemática?
1. Chapter 1

Clarie se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Dean y Jimmy. Estaba agotada de gritar. La adolescente rebelde puso la cabeza sobre su rodillas y lloró. Dean y Jimmy pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de la chica mayor, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo.  
"Es todo por mi culpa. Lo siento chicos."  
"Quizás sea hora de que nos cuentes la verdad." Dean le pidió.  
"Si, ¿Quienes son esos tipos y por qué nos han encerrado aquí?" Jimmy le preguntó.  
"Os lo contaré. Y lamento deciros que estamos jodidos, muy jodidos."

Hace cinco días Castiel estaba en el bunker con los chicos Winchester y había oído a Clarie orar pidiéndole que la fuera a buscar. El ángel estaba hablando con ellos sobre la búsqueda, larga e infructuosa, de Metratón y sobre sus problemas con su gracia, cada día más débil. Cuando de repente paró de hablar, ladeó la cabeza e hizo un gesto con la mano pidiendo silencio a los hermanos. Cuando el ángel relajó su postura "radar" como decía Dean, este le preguntó:  
"¿Qué pasa Cas? ¿A Hanna se le han quemado las lentejas?"  
"No sé por qué preguntas eso Dean, creo que Hanna no ha cocinado nunca."  
"Es broma, Cas… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"  
"Es Clarie,... Quiere que vaya a buscarla."  
"Creí que no quería saber nada de tí" le recordó Sam.  
"Puede que esté en problemas. Tengo que ir a buscarla."  
"Iremos contigo Cas. No estás en condiciones de volar."  
"¿Sabes donde está?"  
"En Nueva York, en Brownsville."  
"Mal barrio. Pues tenemos casi 10 horas de viaje por delante."  
"Voy a coger mis videojuegos y el ipod." Dijo Dean.  
"Coge mejor tu ropa, tus cosas de aseo y un buen libro, Dean." le dijo Sam.  
"¡Aburres Sammy! De acuerdo, también cogeré eso." Y salió a toda velocidad hacia su habitación.  
"Voy a preparar mis cosas. ¿Nos harías unos sandwiches Cas? Ya sabes, solo consiste en poner cosas entre las rebanadas de pan. Dean tiene hambre todo el rato y no quiero estar parando todo el tiempo para que se llene el estómago de comida basura."  
"Por supuesto Sam. Lo haré encantado."  
En media hora estaban listos para partir y Castiel había hecho más de veinte sandwiches.  
Sam al ver el enorme paquete de comida que había preparado Cas, puso una cara perra de resignación. Pero no dijo nada y los tres cogieron el Impala.  
Dean había aceptado a regañadientes su puesto en el asiento trasero de su amado Impala, para evitar problemas con la policía y callar la bocaza de Sammy que insistía en que el asiento trasero era más seguro y más con la altura y peso de Dean. Y bueno, el asiento trasero también tenía sus ventajas: como dormir más cómodo y escapar de la vigilancia constante de Sam.  
No habían salido aún de la zona de Lebanon cuando el estómago de Dean empezó a rugir.  
"Tengo hambre. ¿Paramos a comprar algo?"  
"Ahí tienes sandwiches, una botella de agua y zumos." Le contestó Sam.  
Dean desenvolvió uno y se quedó mirando intrigado el relleno. Una salsa roja goteaba fuera del sandwich, aparentemente chile, y separando un poco el pan pudo ver lo que parecían rodajas de manzana.  
"¿Quién ha preparado estos emparedados?"  
"Yo" dijo Castiel con cara preocupada "¿No te gustan Dean?"  
"¿Los sandwiches de manzana con chile? Me encantan Cas, gracias." Dijo dandole un gran bocado.  
"No hay de que Dean." Castiel le dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Hicieron el largo viaje de un tirón, solo parando para poner gasolina y ir al servicio, ya que Cas y Sam se turnaron para conducir y dormir. Y poco a poco fueron acabando con los extravagantes sandwiches elaborados por el ángel. Tras el largo viaje la noche había caído sobre ellos y las luces de la ciudad les recibieron a su llegada a la Gran ciudad. Dean observaba el espectáculo que la vista de la ciudad les ofrecía con entusiasmo.  
"Podríamos quedarnos unos días ¿Qué te parece Sammy? Ver el Empire State, la Quinta Avenida, Central Park,..."  
"Ya veremos Dean. Veamos primero qué ocurre con Clarie antes de hacer planes."

Guiados por los sentidos extraordinarios del ángel, Sam condujo el Impala por las calles del conflictivo barrio de Brooklyn. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Castiel llegaron a una zona que parecía ser de lo peor de Brownsville. Casas viejas, calles oscuras y sucias, grupos de vendedores de drogas, drogadictos, chaperos, prostitutas, pandilleros y vagabundos parecían ser la población característica de la zona. Castiel hizo parar a Sam frente a un callejón que parecía llevar a un solar en construcción abandonado, a lo lejos se veía brillar una fogata.  
"Yo detecto la presencia de Clarie al fondo del callejón. Voy a ir a buscarla." Dijo Castiel abriendo la puerta del coche.  
Sam le retuvo por el brazo. "Voy contigo, Cas. No sabemos cuánta gente puede haber allí ni si serán pacíficos. Dean, tú espera en el coche…" dijo, girando la cabeza para ver el asiento trasero ya vacío.  
"¡Dean! ¿Qué crees que haces?"  
"Esperar por vosotros. ¿Qué voy a hacer si no aquí fuera? ¿Congelarme? Por que hace un frío que pela."  
"Preferiría que esperases en el coche, Dean."  
"¡Vamos Sam! Voy con un ángel y el mejor cazador del mundo, después de mi, claro. ¿Qué puede pasarme?"  
"¡A tí! A ti puede pasarte cualquier cosa. Eres un imán para los lios, Dean."  
Dean le dirigió un mirada de enfado. "Mira, quédate aquí de guardia. Si ves que no venimos serás nuestro recurso de emergencia."  
"Es mi edad lo que se ha reducido, no el tamaño de mi cerebro, Sammy. No intentes engatusarme con cuentos para niños." Replicó un enojado Dean, que no quería ser apartado de la acción por la excesiva actitud protectora de su hermano.  
Castiel sabía que un argumento de este tipo podía eternizarse entre los dos hermanos, ambos cabezotas y poco dados a dar su brazo a torcer. Aunque no le gustaba negarle nada a Dean, reconocía que lo que Sam proponía era lo más prudente. No sabían lo que iban a encontrar allí, y con Clarie ya para proteger, lo que menos necesitaban era otro adolescente por medio.  
"Dean, estoy de acuerdo con tu hermano. Debes quedarte aquí y ser nuestro plan de respaldo por si algo sale mal. Recuerda que es porque nos preocupamos por ti y no discutas más."  
Dean puso morros y se cruzó de brazos, pero abrió la puerta y se metió de nuevo en el coche.  
"¡Aguafiestas! No tardeis mucho o voy a buscaros."  
"¡Gracias Dean!" le sonrió el ángel.  
"Volveremos pronto. ¡Vamos Cas!" Y Sam echó a andar por el callejón, seguido por Castiel.

Dean se pasó al asiento de delante, y acarició el volante del Impala. "Imán para los lios, nena. Sammy dice que soy un imán para los lios. ¿Tú que opinas preciosa?" refunfuñó Dean.  
Si la nena de Dean pudiera, seguramente habría tocado el claxon en aprobación a lo dicho por Sam, porque por detrás del coche se acercaba un grupo de jóvenes pandilleros.

Castiel y Sam avanzaban por el descampado, ante la mirada indiferente de borrachos tapados con mantas, y la suspicaz de grupos de drogadictos preparando su dosis. En el centro del descampado, un barril agujereado mantenía una fogata alrededor de la cual se sentaba un numeroso grupo de gente.  
"Cas ¿Detectas a Clarie?"  
"Está en torno al fuego, Sam. Pero no sé quién de ellos es, todos están tapados con numerosas mantas. Tendremos que preguntar."  
"De acuerdo, vamos." Sam tragó saliva y se dirigió al grupo de sombras que circunda el barril que les proporciona calor y algo de luz.  
Castiel se dirigió a ellos.  
"Perdonen que les moleste. ¿Está aquí Clarie Novak?"  
Nadie respondió pero poco a poco todos fueron poniéndose de pié en silencio. A la luz parpadeante del fuego, cubiertos de mantas, parecían una especie de aquelarre.  
Todos se les quedaron mirando en silencio, mientras dos hombres blandiendo sendas barras de hierro, se les acercaban por detrás.

Continuará...

XXXXXXX

Un relato más para GreenEyesSpn y Criscat. Gracias por animarme a seguir. A ver en que lios les meto.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean estaba inclinando sobre el volante, musitando palabras cariñosas a su nena y comprobando el tiempo que tardaban en volver Cas y Sam en su teléfono móvil, cuando un ruido de cristales rotos y un forcejeo en la puerta del coche le pusieron rápidamente en estado de máxima alerta.

Por suerte la puerta que intentaba abrir un muchacho de color con pendientes de aro en sus orejas estaba bloqueada. Dean se apresuró a bloquear el resto de las puertas, a las que ya se dirigían más pandilleros. Estos empezaron a forcejear con ellas y a balancear el coche de un lado a otro.

"Van a destrozar a la nena." pensó Dean angustiado mientras buscaba en la guantera por un arma. Nada, Sam había cogido su Taurus y la guantera estaba vacía de otras armas. El solo llevaba encima un pequeño cuchillo.  
En ese momento una lluvia de cristales procedentes del parabrisas delantero le obligó a cubrirse la cara con los brazos. "¡Hijos de puta! ¡Dejar en paz a la nena!"  
Y agarrando el cuchillo salió del coche dispuesto a enfrentarse a ellos.

Seis muchachos de entre diecisiete y veinte años le rodearon. Todos llevaban pendientes de aro y pañuelos con estampado de calaveras, unos en el cuello, otros en la cabeza o anudados en el antebrazo. Vestían de manera colorida, con ropa amplia y sus pantalones parecían a punto de caer al suelo.  
Dean pegó su espalda al coche y amenazandolos con el cuchillo les increpó.  
"¡Atreveros a tocar otra vez mi coche y os mato, Piratas hijos de puta!"  
Los chicos, asombrados por la osadía del chaval, mucho más pequeño que ellos y blandiendo solo un pequeño cuchillo, dejaron de avanzar y empezaron a mostrar sus armas.  
Cadenas, cuchillos de gran tamaño, puños americanos con pinchos, porras extensibles, algunas seguramente eléctricas y el bate de béisbol que había roto un faro y el parabrisas del Impala, rodearon amenazantes a Dean.

El muchacho negro alto que parecía ser el líder y que ahora mostraba en sus manos una gruesa cadena le preguntó "Tú no eres del barrio. ¿Cómo sabes nuestro nombre, chaval?"  
"¿Piratas? ¡Por favor, si solo os falta el loro en un hombro para ser completamente ridículos!"  
El chico de color se miró al hombro, y dirigió al niño una mirada de muerte que no prometía nada bueno. Dean pudo ver que llevaba un espléndido tatuaje de un colorido loro en el bíceps.  
"¡Maldita sea mi bocaza!" Murmuró Dean y buscó un modo de escape, pero estaba rodeado.  
Con un alarido el chico del tatuaje, lanzó un fuerte golpe con la cadena que golpeó el brazo de Dean que sostenía el cuchillo, pero este no lo soltó. El siguiente latigazo de la cadena le dió en la mano y el cuchillo cayó al suelo. Antes de que se diera cuenta tenía a los seis chicos sobre él, y sólo podía intentar protegerse de los golpes que le llovían de todos lados.

Pronto estaba acurrucado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre los brazos y las piernas dobladas protegiendo su estómago y genitales, evitando que los golpes le dieran en las zonas más peligrosas para su vida.  
"¡Basta! Levantar al mocoso." Ordenó el líder de la pandilla, y Dean fue obligado a ponerse en pie, sujeto por dos de los piratas.

"¡Habla gilipollas! ¿Qué haces en nuestra zona? ¿Has visto a una golfa rubia un poco mayor que tú?" Dean pensó que podían estar refiriéndose a Clarie. En la punta de su lengua estaba una contestación chulesca, pero consiguió mantener su boca cerrada.

Eso no le evitó un golpe de porra en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor.  
"¡Contesta!"  
"No tengo ni idea de quién me hablas. Solo he venido con mis padres a visitar la ciudad." Jadeo Dean

"¡Claro! Y estais viendo las cloacas de New York." El pandillero se burló. "Nos lo llevamos a que lo vea el jefe. Posiblemente le valga para trabajar los Institutos."  
"¡Hey! No pienso ir con vosotros a ningún lado." Dijo el chico forcejeando con los tipos que le sujetaban. "¡Saaaam! ¡Caaaassss! Ayud…"

Su visión fue a negro cuando un golpe de porra en la cabeza le dejó inconsciente.

.

.

"¡Cuidado! ¡Por detrás!" Gritó una de las sombras que rodeaban la fogata. Una chica rubia de ojos azules, quedó a la vista de Sam y Cas. El ángel exclamó: "¡Clarie!"  
Sam y Castiel se giraron. Dos hombres vestidos de negro les atacaban. Sam no logró esquivar la barra que se dirigía hacia él totalmente y está le golpeó en el hombro.

Cas sacó su espada ángel y desarmó al hombre que intentaba golpearle con la barra, cortandole en el brazo que la sostenía.

Sam se repuso del fuerte golpe y se lanzó contra su atacante, tirándolo al suelo y cayendo sobre él, lo redujo con un par de fuertes puñetazos.

Castiel había hecho huir a su agresor y Clarie fue junto a él, llevando sus mantas y su mochila. Ella miró sorprendida al ángel que dirigía su espada y una mirada agresiva al grupo de la hoguera.

"Has venido por mi." Dijo Clarie.  
"Por supuesto. ¿Te han hecho algo estos tipos?"  
"No. Solo me escondí entre ellos."  
Castiel se volvió hacia Sam.  
"Sam ¿Estas bien?"  
"Tengo el hombro un poco magullado pero estoy bien." Sam presionó en el cuello del hombre que retenía en el suelo con su brazo.  
"¿Por qué nos atacaste?"  
"Solo pretendía robarles las carteras." Dijo el hombre y Sam aflojó la presión de su cuello y le permitió ir.  
El tipo de negro se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás.

Una mujer cubierta con mantas, una vagabunda evidentemente por su aspecto, se adelantó un paso y se dirigió a Castiel.  
"Ninguno de nosotros ha hecho daño a la niña. Nos reunimos aquí para protegernos unos a otros. No sabíamos que queríais y por eso reaccionamos a la defensiva. "  
"¿De quién os protegeis?"  
"Del dueño de esta parte de Brownsville. Esos hombres que os atacaron trabajan para él, y también controla las pandillas de la zona."  
Sam intervino.  
"¿Y quién es ese tipo tan importante?"  
La mujer miró a todos lados con ojos asustados y les dijo:  
"No puedo deciros nada más. Si se él se enterase me mataría… Lo siento."  
La vagabunda les dirigió una triste sonrisa que dejó ver una muy deteriorada dentadura.  
"Llevaros a la niña de aquí antes de que la encuentren."  
Clarie estaba de acuerdo con ella.  
"Si, vamonos Castiel. Yo os contaré lo que querais saber cuando me saquéis de aquí."  
Sam se dirigió a la mujer y le ofreció una tarjeta.  
"Si necesitas ayuda puedes localizarnos en este número de teléfono."  
"¡Gracias!" Ella leyó con esfuerzo la tarjeta. "...Sam Hagar, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer."  
"¡Vamonos!" Les apremio Clarie.  
"De acuerdo, Clarie." Castiel se despidió de la vagabunda. "¡Adios! y ten cuidado…"

"Annie. Mi nombre es Annie."  
"¡Adios Annie!" Clarie tiró de la mano de Castiel, y todos se apresuraron a salir del descampado.

Sam se adelantó, ansioso de comprobar en Dean. Habían tardado bastante y le extrañaba que su hermano hubiera aguantado en el coche pacientemente tanto rato. Lo normal era que hubiera aparecido a comprobar que todo iba bien.  
Cuando estuvo más cerca del Impala pudo ver que el parabrisas delantero estaba roto.

"¡Dean!" Llamó mientras corría hacia el coche. Cuando llegó al destrozado Impala pudo comprobar que, como él se temía, algo malo había pasado.

En el coche no había señales de su hermanito.  
"¡Castiel, Dean ha desaparecido!"

Continuará…

XXXXXX

Un placer volver a saber de ti Anidug. Me alegra saber que el final del pasado relato fue de tu agrado y que este nuevo mantiene tu interés. Seguidores como tú me ayudan a seguir escribiendo. Que sepas que le sigo dando vueltas a la idea de un Destiel. Gracias y besos :*


	3. Chapter 3

He tardado un poco pero aqui está. Perdón y gracias por vuestra paciencia.

xxxxxx

Dean recobró la conciencia para darse cuenta de que: Uno, estaba atado a una silla; Dos, la cabeza le dolía como una perra; Tres, Sammy tenía la jodida razón y él parecía un imán para los puñeteros líos.  
"¡Vaya, vaya! Si el mierdecilla ha despertado."  
Le saludo el chico negro con el loro tatuado, mientras se limpiaba las uñas con un cuchillo tamaño carnicero. Dean miró a su alrededor. Le rodeaban las paredes sucias y pilares de lo que parecía ser el bajo o sótano de algún edificio, dada la ausencia de ventanas y de luz natural. El amplio espacio estaba pobremente iluminado con algunas tristes bombillas. El único mobiliario era una mesa desvencijada pero enorme, algunas sillas y diversas cajas de madera. También había un armario metálico con candado de seguridad en una pared, parecía fuerte y nuevo en contraste con el resto de mobiliario, las latas y botellas vacías esparcidas por el suelo, y las paredes decoradas con graffitis.  
Dean se decidió por una táctica intimidatoria y mirando al chico con descaro hizo un intento de asustarlo:  
"Será mejor que me soltéis. Mi padre es policía y ahora mismo me estará buscando. Estáis bien jodidos como no me liberes ahora mismo." Dijo con una fingida sonrisa de autoconfianza.  
"¿Policía? ¡Huy, que miedo!" se rió el chico pirata. "¿Verdad Malister? O mejor dicho, Mayor Malister, de la policía de Nueva York."  
Un hombre alto y delgado, vestido con traje salió de las sombras. Tenía una pequeña barba de chivo y una sonrisa cruel en su rostro de rasgos afilados.  
"Un pequeño mentiroso, eso está bien. Mentir es bueno para el trabajo, pero hay que saber a quién. Y yo no soy alguien a quien debas mentir. Controlo todo lo que se mueve en este distrito."  
El hombre se acercaba lentamente a Dean, quien mantenía la sonrisa de autoconfianza pintada en su magullada cara, aunque su corazón latía más deprisa a cada paso que Malister daba hacia él, su mirada cruel y fría clavada en la de Dean que se esforzaba en mantener la mirada fija en la del hombre.  
Malister le cogió el rostro con una mano por la barbilla, obligando a Dean a mirar hacia arriba y con la otra mano le arrancó los botones de la camisa de franela y le levantó la camiseta.  
El hombre miró con atención las lesiones de Dean en cara y cuerpo.  
"Le habeís dejado fino. Así no puede salir a vender, pero aprovecharemos para entrenarlo y en dos o tres días estará en su puesto en el instituto en el que la putilla nos la jugó. No me gusta tener a los clientes desabastecidos."  
El joven pirata miró incómodo.  
"Encontraremos a esa maldita chica Malister. Mis chicos están en ello y no dejarán un palmo sin registrar. Ya han apaleado a un par de Hobbos en busca de información."  
"Bien, Drake. Eso espero." Dean no pudo evitar que se le escapara una risita.  
"Me alegra verte feliz. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
"Nada, nada,... Drake. Es que no le falta detalle al chico."  
El chico pirata, Drake, le miró con odio.  
"Detesto a los listillos gilipollas como tú."  
Malister dió una bofetada a Dean.  
"A mi tampoco. ¿Qué drogas consumes?"  
"Ninguna. Soy un chico sano." Contestó Dean que aunque le volvía a sangrar la nariz de la bofetada no aprendía.  
Malister le miró los brazos y la boca, buscando señas del uso de drogas.  
"¡Hey! No soy un caballo." Dean dijo indignado por ser obligado a abrir su boca para ser inspeccionado.  
Malister le dio otra bofetada. La cabeza de Dean, que antes le dolía, pareció ahora ir a estallar.  
"Es verdad, el maldito pollo está limpio. Así que hay que inyectarle, lo quiero adicto y listo en un par de días." Ordenó Malister cogiendo su abrigo y preparándose para salir.  
"Por supuesto Malister" Dijo Drake disponiéndose a preparar una dosis.  
"¡Eso si que no!" gritó Dean revolviéndose contra sus ataduras inútilmente. "¡No pienso convertirme en un drogadicto! ¡Soltarme, malditos hijos de puta!" Drake le dió un puñetazo en el estómago dejándolo sin resuello y forzó un pañuelo dentro de su boca, casi ahogando al pobre chico.  
"Eres un bocazas. Pero pronto solo abrirás la boca para suplicar otra dosis."  
Dean abrió mucho los ojos, asustado, cuando vio que una jeringa se acercaba irremediablemente a su brazo.

Sam conducía despacio por las calles de Brownsville, aunque su corazón le pedía correr el estado en que estaba el Impala le impedía hacerlo. Con el parabrisas roto y sin un faro tendría suerte si no les paraba la policía. Lo primero era localizar un motel para dejar a Clarie a salvo, y también el precioso Impala de Dean. Luego el plan era… Bueno, no había mucho de un plan porque no sabían que había pasado, ni quién se había llevado al niño. Así que en principio, el plan sólo consistía en robar un coche y recorrer las calles confiando en que Cas detectara la presencia de Dean.  
Castiel estaba sentado junto a Sam, y en el asiento de atrás iba Clarie aferrada a su manta y su mochila.  
"Tranquilizate Sam. Lo encontraremos." Dijo Castiel consciente de la tensión de Sam que le hacía apretar con fuerza el volante y tensar la mandíbula. "¡No sabemos nada Cas! Lo único que hemos encontrado son restos de sangre que según dices son de Dean, lo cual no me tranquiliza en absoluto, y un puto pendiente de aro."  
Clarie levantó la cabeza al oír eso y el gesto no pasó desapercibido para el ángel.  
"Clarie, ¿Tienes idea de quién puede haber cogido a Dean?"  
"¿Yo? No. ¿Por qué iba a saberlo?"  
"Clarie, si sabes algo debes decirnoslo. Dean puede estar herido y asustado, el pobre."  
La chica soltó una risita irónica.  
"Me cuesta imaginarme a tu amigo Dean, herido y asustado."  
"Se que le culpas de la muerte de Randy. Pero no era él mismo cuando lo hizo. Y ahora está indefenso."  
"¿Indefenso? ¡Ja! Pero yo no sé nada. ¡Dejame en paz Castiel!"  
"De acuerdo, te creo. No te enfades."  
Pero Sam no estaba convencido.  
"¿De quién te escondías entonces?"  
"De grupos de pandilleros juveniles, por eso me refugié entre los hobbos."  
"¿Los hobbos?"  
"Si vagabundos y drogadictos pero que no quieren líos ni son violentos. Se juntan allí para estar a salvo de los grupos de pandilleros violentos."  
"¿Crees que habrá sido un grupo de esos el que tendrá a Dean?"  
Le preguntó Castiel a Sam. "Es posible. Intentaremos averiguar sus escondites habituales. Los Hobbos seguro que saben cosas. Pero será difícil sacarles información. La mujer esa, Annie, parecía muy asustada."  
"Un motel a tu derecha Sam" Sam giró el volante en dirección a él.

Dean sudaba, sentía su cuerpo arder y nauseas, pero pronto empezó a sentir una agradable sensación de bienestar, aunque todo daba vueltas y las formas de las cosas que le rodeaban se distorsionan, adquiriendo colores brillantes, era como estar en un parque de atracciones de pesadilla. Pronto su ansiedad por moverse era tal que la silla que lo sujetaba temblaba y sus músculos convulsionaban contra las cuerdas, hiriéndose contra ellas sin darse cuenta porque su sensibilidad al dolor había desaparecido. Una distorsionada cara oscura, con grandes dientes blancos se acercaba y alejaba mientras oía voces que era incapaz de entender. Dean tenía la mirada perdida y una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Pronto las alucinaciones se hicieron más vívidas y el niño ya no era consciente de donde estaba ni de lo que le rodeaba. Imágenes de Sammy, monstruos y ángeles, de alternaban y se transforman unos en otros ante sus ojos, aunque los tuviera cerrados, y su inquietud creció entrando en un ataque de pánico. Solo las cuerdas que le sujetaban impidieron que se lanzase contra las imágenes que le rodeaban y el pañuelo en la boca le impidió gritar. Lo único que consiguió fue volcar la silla a la que estaba amarrado y caer con ella al suelo.  
Dean perdió completamente la noción del tiempo, hasta que sintió el mundo moverse a su alrededor al ser levantado del suelo silla incluida, y sufrió un ataque de tos al sacarle el pañuelo de la boca.  
"¿Qué tal el viaje listillo?" Además de Drake estaban ahora los otros chicos de la pandilla, sentados en las cajas o apoyados en los pilares, fumaban y bebían mientras la música "Rap" retumbaba en el ambiente.  
"Lo divertido viene ahora, nene. El viaje es guay, pero la bajada es chunga" le dijo otro pirata señalandolo con el dedo de su mano llena de anillos dorados y que sostenía un pitillo sospechosamente liado a mano.  
La lengua de Dean se sentía estropajosa y torpe, combinación de la droga y el trapo que durante horas había amordazado su boca. Ahora que los efectos de la droga estaban desapareciendo todo su cuerpo le dolía.  
"Zenial... Ezto va a ser maravilloo..zo." Consiguió articular Dean.  
"Eso tendrá que esperar Calico. El jefe dio órdenes de ponerle tres chutes seguidos." Le contestó Drake.  
"Bueno colega, tendremos que esperar más pero luego el mono va a ser más jodido."  
"Eso es verdad tíos." dijo otro chaval más joven que practicaba unos pasos de baile. "La bajada va a ser impresionante. Se va arrastrar como un gusano pidiendo otra dosis." Dijo con una risa.  
"¡Ezz!... ¿A quien... llamaz guzano?" Se indignó Dean mientras intentaba de centrar su vista para ver sólo un chico bailando y no un par de gemelos.  
Los muchachos le ignoraron y Dean ya no sabía si realmente hablaba o solo creía que lo hacía, ni si lo que le rodeaba era real o producto de su mente alterada. Empezaba a sentir nauseas, sudores fríos y a tiritar, mientras su cabeza parecía arder y latir dolorosamente al ritmo de la música. No no se sentía nada bien realmente. Quizás estaba enfermo y todo esto era alucinaciones provocadas por la fiebre.  
"¡Buen punto Morgan!" dijo Drake chocando puños con el chaval bailarin. " Ve por otra dosis".  
"¡Claro Capitan!" contestó el muchacho satisfecho por ser alabado por el líder de la pandilla.

Castiel y Sam patrullaban las calles, hasta ahora sin resultado. Las largas piernas de Sam encogidas en el volkswagen escarabajo que habían robado. "¿Nada Castiel?"  
"Nada, no percibo la presencia de Dean. Tampoco podemos estar seguros de que está en este distrito."  
"¡Pues buscarlo por toda la ciudad de Nueva York es tarea imposible!"  
Sam se desesperó golpeando el volante.  
"Cambió de plan" Dijo acelerando y girando en la siguiente calle. "Volvemos al callejón de los Hobbos."

Cuando Dean entreabrió los ojos al sentir el pinchazo en el brazo pudo ver una cara que le miraba con una sonrisa burlona. "¡Zammyy! zamm,... zammy por favor..."  
Una risa burlona fue lo último real que oyó, y la cara y la cruel risa de sus captores se transformaran en cientos de caras distorsionadas de Sam, bailando ante sus ojos, que le miraban con sorna mientras se reían de él despiadadamente.

Continuará...

xxxxxxx

Saludos GreenEyesSpn Ya sabes donde está. Desgraciadamente en malas manos :(

Anidug Gracias por tus mensajes. Como ves me he puesto a ello y ya tengo otro. Bueno o malo, eso sois vosotros los que debeis juzgarlo. Besos :*


	4. Chapter 4

Sam aparcó el volkswagen escarabajo frente al callejón y desencajó su largo cuerpo del interior del estrecho coche lo mejor que pudo. Castiel lo siguió, y ambos se dirigieron al descampado donde Clarie se había escondido entre los vagabundos y drogadictos.  
Sabían que no eran peligrosos, pero aún así iban alerta porque ya habían sido atacados en la anterior visita al solar en obras. Ya había amanecido y el aspecto del callejón era menos tenebroso que anoche, aunque la suciedad y desolación de la zona era más clara a la luz del día.  
Muchos de los habitantes del callejón que se refugiaban allí durante la noche, habían desaparecido con la llegada del nuevo día. Solo algunos bultos de mantas aquí y allí, indicaban que algunos seguían durmiendo. Una vez en el solar, pudieron ver que un par de personas se inclinaban sobre el cuerpo de un viejo barbudo.

Sam y Castiel se acercaron y los tres individuos les miraron con recelo. Ellos pudieron reconocer en uno de ellos a Annie. Sin la manta que la cubría anoche, pudieron ver que no era tan mayor como pensaron, y que a pesar de su extrema delgadez y su deterioro, se podía apreciar que una vez había sido una bella mujer. Junto a ella estaba otro joven vagabundo, de largo e hirsuto pelo oscuro, y con profundas ojeras bajo sus tristes ojos negros.  
Ambos parecían atender al viejo barbudo que tenían reclinado sobre unas mantas. Annie se plantó frente a ellos en una postura defensiva de sus compañeros.  
"¿Qué hacéis aquí otra vez? Ya teneis a la niña."  
"Si, pero buscamos a otro niño, más pequeño que ella. Tememos que pueda estar en manos de alguna banda callejera."  
"Lo siento mucho, pero ya tenemos suficientes problemas. Mac recibió una paliza anoche."  
Dijo Annie señalando al viejo vagabundo que realmente parecía estar en malas condiciones.  
"Quizás podamos ayudar." Dijo Sam. "¿Puedo verle más de cerca?"  
"Mirad, gracias y eso. Pero aunque no os lo creáis soy enfermera. Puedo atenderle yo."  
Sam la miró con asombro.  
"¿Y porque dejaste de ejercer?"  
"Es una larga historia, pero realmente no lo he hecho. Todos recurren a mi con sus problemas médicos. Atiendo todos los días a viejos borrachos con lesiones y ayudó a pasar el mono a muchos jóvenes drogadictos. Hace poco tuvimos un parto."  
Los ojos de Annie, rojos, hinchados y tristes, brillaron con el recuerdo y por un momento pareció una mujer completamente distinta.  
"¿Os vendrían bien vendajes y desinfectante o algún analgésico?" Dijo Sam observando la sucia tela que rodeaba la cabeza herida del hombre.  
"No voy a negarte que nos vendrian de maravilla."  
"Voy a por el botiquín al coche. Cas, mira a ver si puedes hacer algo por el herido."  
"Sam, ya sabes que…"  
"Lo sé Cas. Pero revisalo a ver si puedes percibir alguna lesión interna."  
"De acuerdo Sam. Annie, con tu permiso."  
Annie se apartó e hizo una señal al otro vagabundo.  
"¿Te fías de ellos Annie?"  
"Si, Hally. Creo que quieren ayudar."  
"¿A nosotros? Nosotros somos la escoria, Annie. Nadie quiere ayudarnos si no busca algo a cambio."

Castiel se sintió mal al oír aquello. Realmente estaban aquí en busca de información, y no con la intención de ayudar. Así que usó toda la gracia limitada que tenía en la exploración del vagabundo alcohólico, aún a riesgo de debilitarse aún más. La búsqueda de Clarie y luego de Dean, ya le tenían al límite de sus fuerzas.  
"Tiene lesiones internas pero afortunadamente han parado de sangrar. El bazo está afectado, así como el hígado. Debe estar en reposo." Dijo mientras retiraba sus dedos de su frente.  
"¿Eres una especie de curandero?" Pregunto Hally.

"Algo así" Respondió el ángel.

Sam llegó con el botiquín y junto con Annie, procedieron a desinfectar y vendar las lesiones de Mac.  
"¿Quién le hizo esto?"  
"Gente peligrosa. Es mejor que no sepas."  
"Annie, el niño que ha desaparecido es mi hermano pequeño y tiene sólo catorce años. Necesito encontrarle." Sam le suplicó.  
"Tengo miedo. Todos tenemos miedo."  
"A lo mejor es hora de dejar de estar asustados. Quizás podamos parar esta situación. Te prometo que si nos ayudas no os dejaremos indefensos."  
"No creo que puedas hacer nada, pero os voy a ayudar. No puedo dejar que le pase algo horrible a ese niño, tu hermano."  
"¡Gracias Annie! Por cierto me llamo Sam y mi amigo es Castiel."  
"Los piratas fueron los que apalizaron al viejo Mac. Probablemente ellos se llevaron a tu hermano. Son los más peligrosos, aunque no la única pandilla de la zona."  
"¿Sabes dónde podemos encontrarlos?"  
"Os guiaré allí."  
"¡Gracias, mil gracias!"  
"Hally, atiende a Mac. Que no se mueva y mantenle hidratado. Por supuesto solo agua"  
"¿Te vas con ellos? ¡Estas loca Annie!"  
"Lo sé. Pero tampoco tenemos mucho que perder."  
Castiel puso la mano sobre el hombro de Hally, en un intento de darle confianza.  
"No te preocupes por tu amiga. Cuidaremos de ella."  
"Vamos no tenemos tiempo que perder."  
Los tres se acomodaron como pudieron en el pequeño coche y Annie les indicó la dirección a seguir.

Los piratas estaban ahora bien puestos, la droga y la bebida que habían consumido ya había hecho su efecto.

Dean empezó a salir de los efectos de la segunda dosis murmurando incoherencias, mientras su cuerpo volvía poco a poco a la consciencia entre temblores. Uno de los pandilleros se dió cuenta de ello.  
"Mirad, ya está pasándose el efecto de la dosis. Hay que ponerle otra antes de que venga Malister. ¿No, Drake?"  
"Malister no vendrá hasta la noche. Tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué os parece si jugamos un poco con el listillo?"  
"¡Buena idea! Voy a despejarle." Morgan cogió un cubo de basura que contenía el agua y restos del hielo que había mantenido frías las bebidas y se lo echó a Dean por la cabeza.  
Dean, al recibir la impresión del agua helada, grito y empezó a maldecir.  
"¡Joder! ¡Hijos de puta!¡Maldita sea!"  
Drake cortó las cuerdas que sujetaban a Dean y le quitó la silla de debajo de él. Dean cayó de culo al suelo, entre las risas divertidas de los chicos. A pesar de que los músculos no le responden bien despues de tantas horas inmóvil y fuertemente atado, y de que todo parecía girar a su alrededor, Dean intentó levantarse y enfrentarse a sus enemigos. Su mente estaba confusa y no sabía quienes eran, las imágenes estaban borrosas.

Solo sabía que estaba rodeado de monstruos y que debía huir o defenderse. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, aunque en un equilibrio inestable, los pandilleros le rodearon haciendo un círculo en torno a él. Dean miró a su alrededor buscando un hueco para huir, pero sólo veía seres extraños por todos lados.  
"¡Malditos monstruos!" dijo con lengua torpe y voz ronca por la acción del pañuelo y la falta de agua, que hacía que su garganta estuviera dolorida y seca, y él intentó avanzar hacia uno, solo para recibir un empujón por detrás e ir a caer en los brazos del muchacho que lo sostuvo con facilidad y se lo lanzó a otro entre risotadas. Dean no pudo hacer todo el camino y cayó de rodillas ante el otro chico, que le levantó sin miramientos y obligándole a girar lo lanzó en otra dirección. Dean intentó defenderse y golpear al pirata que intentaba atraparle, pero este no tuvo dificultad en parar el golpe y le retorció el brazo a la espalda, empujandole de bruces al suelo. La diversión duró un rato, con zancadillas, patadas y empujones, mientras Dean caía y volvía a levantarse, intentando abrirse hueco entre ellos.

Era el tercer sitio que visitaban pero ahora Castiel había sentido la presencia de Dean. Dejando a Annie en el coche, ellos se introdujeron en el antiguo edificio abandonado y portando armas y falsas identificaciones del FBI bajaron hasta el sótano.

"¡FBI! ¡Quedan detenidos!" dijo Sam apuntandoles con su pistola desde lo alto de la escalera. Los pandilleros detuvieron su juego y Dean cayó al suelo en medio de ellos. Drake cogió el cubo de basura y lo lanzó hacia Sam.  
"¡Correr! Todos a la rampa." Gritó el muchacho negro a sus compinches y todos echaron a correr hacia el otro extremo del sótano.

Castiel que estaba tras Sam hizo varios disparos al aire, pero Drake respondió disparando su arma mientras huía y varios disparos sonaron alrededor de Sam y el ángel. Castiel se agacho ante los disparos y luego corrió en su persecución.

Pero al fondo del sótano había una rampa de carga y descarga que daba a la calle. Aunque el portón estaba bajado, había una pequeña puerta en él por la que la pandilla fue escapando, mientras Drake les cubría con su arma. Cuando Castiel llegó allí los pandilleros había huido.

Sam se arrodilló al lado de Dean.  
"Dean, ¿Como estas?" Dean no respondió pero empezó a incorporarse y lanzó un puñetazo hacia Sam que le dió en toda la nariz.  
"¡Malditos, dejarme en paz!" Dijo Dean consiguiendo levantarse e intentando huir.  
"¡Dean! Soy yo, Sam." dijo sujetándolo por el brazo mientras con la otra mano se tapaba la nariz herida.  
Dean no pareció entenderle ni reconocerle y se revolvió contra su agarre, lanzando patadas y puñetazos que, afortunadamente para Sam, no eran muy certeros.  
"¡Dejarme, dejarme!" gritaba el chico. Sam no podía sujetarle sin hacerle daño, así que con una disculpa decidió noquear al chico de un directo en la barbilla. Dean cayó y Sam pudo cogerle en sus brazos.  
"Lo siento Dean"

Castiel volvía en ese momento de su infructuosa persecución.  
"Han logrado huir. ¿Qué le pasa a Dean?"  
"No me reconocía Cas y no me dejaba ayudarlo. He tenido que noquearlo."  
"Vamos al coche y allí lo revisaremos."  
Sam cogió a Dean en sus brazos y fueron al coche. Annie hizo sitio detrás para poner a Dean y puso la cabeza del chico en sus piernas.  
Castiel y Sam subieron delante. "Vamos al motel Sam. Ahí le podremos atender."  
"Me atacó Cas. No sé qué le ocurre."  
Annie había levantado los párpados del niño ahora inconsciente, y visto sus pupilas dilatadas. También estaba revisando sus signos vitales, sus pulsaciones eran demasiado rápidas.  
"Droga, Sam. Está drogado y por lo que puedo ver, los efectos de la dosis se están pasando."  
"Eso es bueno ¿No?"  
"Relativamente. Esta droga sintética que fabrican es muy adictiva y la bajada es realmente mala."  
Annie revisó el brazo de Dean. "Le han puesto dos dosis. Hemos tenido suerte. Si le hubieran puesto otra, la desintoxicación sería prácticamente imposible sin un hospital especializado, restricciones y drogas paliativas."  
"¿Cómo lo sabes?"  
"No es el primer caso ni mucho menos con que trato. Esta nueva droga, "blue blood" la llaman, está haciendo estragos entre los jóvenes. Los vuelve completamente dependientes."

Sam había conducido todo lo deprisa que era posible y con un chirrido de neumáticos paró en el parking del motel.  
"Justo a tiempo. Esta volviendo en si."  
Dijo Castiel, viendo como Dean se empezaba a revolver en los brazos de Annie, a la que cada vez costaba más retener al chico.

Sam y Castiel se apresuraron a ayudar a Annie y, entre los dos, sujetaron al chico que intentaba desesperadamente liberarse y empezó a mascullar insultos.  
Menos mal que el coche estaba cerca de la habitación porque las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron les miraban con cara sospechosa, viendo a unos adultos que llevaban a un niño, claramente golpeado, a la fuerza.  
"Espero que no llamen a la policía." Se preocupa Sam.  
"No creo, aquí cada uno va a lo suyo y no quiere problemas, ni confía en la policía." Le explicó la enfermera con voz amarga.  
Castiel llamó a la puerta.  
"Clarie, soy Castiel. Abre."  
Clarie, abrió tras descorrer los cerrojos. Y Sam llevó a Dean a la cama, con dificultades ante la resistencia del chico.  
"Va a ser necesario atarle." Se lamentó Sam mientras ponía sus manos en el pecho de Dean para mantenerlo tumbado en la cama.  
Clarie, miraba con ojos asombrados.  
"¿Este es Dean? ¿Qué le ha pasado?"  
"Lo han drogado Clarie." le explicó Castiel.  
"Eso ya lo veo. me refiero a porque es tan pequeño."  
"¡Ah! Es cierto. Ahora tiene catorce años."  
"¡Es un crio! Yo he cumplido ya los diecisiete."

En ese momento Dean gritó y se arqueó en la cama, mientras Sam y Castiel le terminaban de sujetar con vendas los brazos a los laterales de la cama.

"Esto ya ha empezado. A partir de ahora solo se pondrá peor." Dijo Annie mirando al niño con cara compasiva.

Continuará...


	5. Chapter 5

Los siguientes días fueron terribles para todos.

Especialmente para Dean que sufrió los efectos de la retirada.

Los conocimientos de Annie y su experiencia con otros chicos que habían pasado por la desintoxicación, fue providencial.

Dean necesitaba atención constante, ya que sufría de vómitos y convulsiones, así como de ataques de pánico en los que debían retener al niño para que no se hiciera daño a sí mismo ni a los que le rodeaban. Dean pasó cuatro días así, sin reconocer a nadie ni saber dónde estaba. Ni siquiera la voz de Sam podía tranquilizarlo. Annie les asesoró en qué medicación y cuidados debían darle. Ella insistió en quedarse con ellos hasta que el chico mejorará, y Sam y Castiel estaban muy agradecidos.  
El ángel estaba muy contento con la actitud de Clarie, que no había protestado por permanecer encerrada en el motel y que ayudaba a atender a Dean sin quejarse. Le pareció que la adolescente rebelde empezaba a madurar.  
La verdad es que Clarie se sentía culpable al ver al niño así. Pensando que si ella hubiera dicho lo que sabía, Sam y Castiel hubieran localizado a Dean mucho antes y seguramente ahora no estaría pasando este infierno.

Por fin, al quinto día Dean pareció mejorar. Esa noche durmió más tranquilo, sin esa inquietud constante, y al amanecer abrió los ojos.

Clarie estaba en ese momento sentada a su lado. Mientras Castiel preparaba una dosis inyectable de naltrexona, para ponerle a Dean, según las indicaciones de Annie. Sam y Annie descansaban en la habitación de al lado, pues se habían visto obligados a hacer turnos para poder dormir unas horas.

Clarie miró al niño que parecía fijar la vista por primera vez en todos esos días, como haciendo un esfuerzo por situar su cara. Dean intentó hablar pero su garganta estaba muy seca y sólo consiguió un murmullo ronco.

"Espera. Bebe un poco de agua." Le dijo Clarie tendiendole un vaso, dudosa de si el niño le iba a entender.

Dean intentó incorporarse pero su debilidad se lo impidió.  
"Déjame que te ayude" Y la chica sostuvo su espalda mientras acercó el vaso a su boca.  
Dean bebió unos sorbos y musitó:  
"¡Gracias!... Sammy?"  
"Sam está descansando. Pero está aquí Castiel. Castiel ven!"

El ángel apareció inmediatamente con la jeringa ya lista en la mano.  
"¿Qué sucede?"  
"Dean parece estar coherente."  
"¡Dean! ¿Cómo te sientes?"  
"¡Cas!"  
Sonrió levemente el chico al ver a su amigo, pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron asustados al ver la jeringa que llevaba el ángel. La imagen le trajo recuerdos de lo que había pasado.

Castiel se dió cuenta y dejó la inyección fuera de la vista de Dean.  
"Tranquilo chico. Estamos cuidando de tí. Ya pasó todo."  
El ángel tomó la mano de Dean y la acarició con cariño.

"Clarie por favor, avisa a Sam."  
"¡Voy!" Dijo la joven saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Cómo estás Dean?"

"Mi cabeza duele,... y mi estómago... Me siento confuso...¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?"  
"Estamos en un motel en Nueva York. ¿Recuerdas que viajamos aquí? Y llevas fuera de ti cuatro días ya. Pero lo importante es que ya estás mejor."

La puerta se abrió con fuerza dando paso a un Sam presuroso, seguido por Annie y Clarie.  
"¡Dean! Gracias a Dios. Nos has tenido muy preocupados."  
Dijo Sam abrazando con cuidado a su hermano. Dean se apretó con fuerza a su pecho.  
"Sam, ellos… ellos me drogaron."  
"Lo sé, lo sé,... Tranquilo. Ya has pasado la abstinencia y ahora solo debes recuperarte."

Annie se acercó. "Me alegro de verte mejor chaval. Pero ahora me gustaría revisarte."  
"¿Quién es ella Sam?"  
"Es Annie y es una amiga. Gracias a ella te encontramos y no solo eso, es enfermera y ha estado cuidando de tí."  
Sam intentó tumbar a Dean en la cama pero este se aferraba a él.

"Hermanito, vamos a dejar que Annie haga su trabajo. Yo no te soltaré la mano."  
Dean asintió con la cabeza y se dejó recostar en la cama. Sam sujetó su mano con fuerza y se sentó a la cabecera de Dean.  
"Sammy, la nena…"  
"No te preocupes Dean. Castiel la llevó a arreglar y el Impala está como nuevo."  
Dean suspiró con alivio.

Annie que había aprovechado el tener agua a su disposición para ducharse y lavar sus ropas, lucía mucho mejor que en el callejón. Había recogido su pelo con un retal de tela en una coleta y cuando se ponía a trabajar demostraba ser toda una profesional. Tomó la tensión y temperatura del niño, revisó sus pupilas y sus reflejos.  
"¿Puedes beber por ti mismo Dean? Así te podré liberar del catéter que te mantiene hidratado."

Dean se miró asombrado el brazo ya que no se había dado cuenta de ello. El catéter estaba sujeto con vendas y esparadrapo para evitar que el niño se lo quitasé en uno de sus ataques.  
"Si, creo que si."  
"Antes bebió unos sorbos" Apuntó Clarie.  
"Bueno, pues bebe un poco más y si tu estomago lo acepta te quitaré la aguja."

Dean se estremeció ante la sola mención de esa palabra. Clarie llenó un vaso con agua fresca y se lo acercó a Dean que fue capaz de incorporarse con algo de ayuda de Sam y sujetar el vaso que le tendía la chica.  
"¡Gracias Clarie! ¿Eres Clarie, verdad?"  
"Sí, y de nada" Sonrió la niña y Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de quitarle el catéter y atender sus heridas. Annie le quiso poner la inyección de antiansiolitico para que descansara. Un sueño profundo acabaría de curarle. "¡No! Eso no por favor."

Dean parecía haber adquirido un verdadero pánico a las inyecciones.

"No es nada malo Dean. Es solo para que descanses." Le intentó convencer Sam.  
"No quiero Sammy, por favor."  
"Entiendo que estes asustado Dean. Pero será la última. ¿Verdad Annie?"  
"Si hoy consigues descansar tranquilamente no hará falta ponerte más. No mires y te la pondré con tanto cuidado que ni te enteraras."  
Dean se mordió el labio de abajo.  
"De acuerdo. Pero la última. No quiero sentirme drogado nunca más. ¿Me lo prometes Sammy?"  
"Te lo prometo. Ahora mira hacia mi."

Dean volvió la cabeza hacia Sam y le apretó la mano. Intentó no pensar en la aguja que se dirigía hacia su brazo. No era el miedo al dolor de la inyección, si no las imágenes que traía a su mente lo que asustaba al niño. Se centró en la mirada reconfortante que Sam le dirigía e intentó devolverle la sonrisa.

"Ya está."  
"¡Ya! ¿De verdad?... Realmente eres un ángel Annie." Se asombró Dean que ni se había enterado del pinchazo.  
Annie se ruborizó. Realmente se veía hermosa ahora y Sam se preguntó qué historia había detrás de su actual situación.  
Annie acarició el brazo de Dean.  
"Ha sido un placer ayudarte muchachito. Me alegro de que estes mejor. Ahora intenta descansar."  
Dean se incorporó y le dió un cariñoso abrazo a la vagabunda.

"¡Gracias por todo Annie!"  
La mujer se emocionó, poco acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto, y sonrió mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla.  
Sam colocó las almohadas de Dean, que iba sumiéndose en un tranquilo sopor, y le tapó con las sabanas. Cuando el chico cayó dormido se levantó y se dirigió hacia Annie que estaba recogiendo sus pocas cosas.

Castiel y Clarie se sentaron cerca de la cama de Dean, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

Annie le dió las últimas indicaciones a Sam y compañía.  
"Procurar que beba mucho líquido: Agua, zumos y bebidas isotónicas. Puede que tenga hambre cuando despierte. Eso es bueno, pero de momento que tome solo sopas, galletas,... Cosas ligeras. Si vuelve a tener algún ataque o no puede dormir bien, darle estas pastillas. Esta visto que las inyecciones no le gustan. Y medicación para el dolor si le molesta alguna de las lesiones. Mantener las lesiones limpias y desinfectadas. Una ducha cuando se despierte le vendrá bien, pero no lo dejéis solo que puede tener algún mareo. Ha pasado por mucho estos días, pero creo que en un par de días estará bien y puede hacer vida normal. Hemos tenido suerte, una dosis más y quizás no hubiera superado la abstinencia. Esta nueva droga que están introduciendo es muy letal, y hace a los chicos sumamente dependientes…. Los malditos la distribuyen en los institutos, atrapando con ella a los más jóvenes y vulnerables…. Bueno, eso es todo. Me voy con mi gente…"  
"Annie, no pensarás que te voy a dejar ir así. Prometimos ayudarte,... Ayudaros."  
"Me tengo que ir. Me necesitan allí. Dios sabe que ha ocurrido en estos días."  
"Sam tiene razón" Apoyó Castiel. "Iremos contigo."  
"Iré yo Cas. No quiero que Dean quede solo."  
"Yo lo atenderé." Se ofreció Clarie.  
"¡Gracias Clarie! Es un bonito gesto por tu parte." Le agradeció Castiel.  
"¿Seguro que puedes hacerte cargo Clarie?" Dudó Sam.  
"¡Vamos chicos! Tengo ya 17 años y es solo un niño. Se darle unas medicinas y hacerle un poco de sopa."  
"De acuerdo. Confió en ti Clarie." Aceptó Sam. "Annie mira que suministros médicos tenemos aquí que te puedan venir bien, y los llevaremos al Impala. También podemos pasar de camino a comprar lo que creas que puedes necesitar."

Annie estaba sorprendida por la generosidad de Sam y Castiel. La gente normalmente los despreciaba y no estaban dispuestos a ayudarles. Los consideran desechos de la sociedad, casos perdidos.  
"De verdad,... ¡Muchas gracias! No sé qué decir."  
"No tienes que decir nada Annie. Solo estamos devolviendo parte de todo lo que tú has hecho por nosotros."  
Castiel dijo a la mujer visiblemente emocionada, pasándole un brazo por encima del hombro cariñosamente.

Los tres se despidieron de Clarie, que tuvo que aguantar una lista de consejos de Sam y la insistencia en que les llamara ante el menor problema que surgiera.  
"Si, ya lo sé. Ahora iros y ayudar a esa gente."  
"¡Vale! Cuida bien de Dean." Sam dirigió una última mirada cariñosa a su hermano profundamente dormido, y con un suspiro agarró la última bolsa que quedaba por llevar al coche y salió por la puerta.

Clarie suspiró también y se sentó al lado de la cama de Dean. El niño tenía una cara tan dulce mientras dormía que la chica no pudo evitar pasar la mano suavemente por su pelo.  
"Siento mucho lo que has pasado por mi culpa, chico. Pero pronto saldré de vuestras vidas. Espero que me perdones."

Continuará...


	6. Chapter 6

Sam y Castiel siguieron a Annie por el callejón. Era temprano por la mañana y había poca gente allí. Un montón de mantas se movió revelando bajo ellas a Hally, el joven vagabundo de pelo hirsuto, que se dirigió hacia ellos.  
"¡Annie, has regresado! Pensé que habías desaparecido como los otros."  
"¿Qué otros? ¿Cuántos han desaparecido Hally?"  
"Ocho seguro, de los que siempre duermen aquí. Y hay algunos más que no vemos en mucho tiempo de los que vienen de vez en cuando."  
"¿Qué tal está Mac?" Preguntó Annie acordándose del viejo borrachin que había recibido una paliza de los Piratas.  
"Bien, tan bien que ayer ya fue a hacer su recorrido habitual y está allí, durmiendo la mona." Respondió Hally, señalando a un bulto tras unos contenedores. Annie soltó las bolsas que llevaba y se alejó a revisar a su paciente.

Sam y Cas se quedaron con el vagabundo que les miraba con ojos tristes llenos de desconfianza.  
"¿Donde podemos dejar esto Hally? Por cierto, mi nombre es Sam y mi amigo se llama Cas."  
Hally cogió las bolsas que Annie había dejado en el suelo y les hizo una seña.  
"Seguirme. Las cosas de Annie se guardan en la obra."  
"Háblanos de los desaparecidos. ¿Sabes quien puede ser el culpable?" Preguntó Castiel mientras iban hacia la obra abandonada. Hally frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.  
Sam le dirigió una mirada con sus ojos de cachorro.  
"Annie nos ayudó a salvar a mi hermano. Solo queremos ayudaros ahora a vosotros. Seguramente el culpable de lo que le pasó a mi hermano es también el responsable de las desapariciones. Estamos de vuestro lado."  
"Si y no." Fue la críptica respuesta.  
"¿Qué significa eso?" pregunto Castiel extrañado.  
"Los culpables de las palizas a los nuestros y de los raptos de adolescentes son los pandilleros, protegidos por la policía."  
"¿Hubo más raptos de jóvenes? ¿Por eso se escondía la chica que estaba con vosotros?"  
"Nosotros no hacemos preguntas. Pero yo imagino que si. Reclutan adolescentes solitarios para vender "Blue blood", una droga nueva, en los institutos de enseñanza del barrio. Y la mejor forma de controlarlos es hacerlos adictos."  
El joven vagabundo estaba apartando unas cajas que dejaron ver una pesada lámina metálica. Hally hizo palanca con una barra para moverla y Sam se apresuró a ayudarlo, dejando al descubierto un amplio boquete en el suelo cuando la chapa pudo ser desplazada.  
"¿Crees que Clarie, la chica, puede ser adicta?" Preguntó Castiel muy preocupado.  
"No. Los adictos no huyen. No pueden. Pero algunos adolescentes como los piratas y otros vendedores se meten por el dinero fácil y ellos les van metiendo poco a poco en la droga. Algunos se dan cuenta y lo dejan antes de que sea demasiado tarde y estén enganchados. Pero son los menos."

Annie se unió a ellos y empezaron a colocar lo que habían traído en el hueco entre todos.  
La enfermera vagabunda tenía muy organizado el escondite con medicinas, mantas, latas de comida,..  
"Ese fue el caso de la joven que tuvo a su bebé aquí hace poco. Sus padres la echaron de casa y ella empezó a vender para conseguir dinero para su hijo, pero cuando las presiones para drogarse fueron excesivas no quiso perjudicar al bebé y los dejó."  
Explicó Annie.  
" ¿Y ellos la persiguieron?"  
"No suelen molestarse mucho por los que se van. Siempre hay candidatos a ser vendedores por su voluntad o por la fuerza."  
"¿No les preocupa que denuncien?" Preguntó el ángel. Hally rió con amargura.  
"En absoluto. Tienen a la policía controlada."

"Pero dijiste que los culpables de las últimas desapariciones no son ellos. ¿Entonces quién?"  
"¿Os acordáis de los dos hombres vestidos de negro que os atacaron el otro día? Se hacen llamar Los Condes y patrullan el barrio por la noche en parejas. Estoy convencido de que han sido ellos." Dijo Hally.  
"Entonces no fue un intento de robo. ¿Qué querían?"  
"Supongo que no les gusto ver gente de fuera del barrio merodeando por aquí y haciendo preguntas."  
Sam resopló.  
"Creo que esto es mucho más complicado que una simple pandilla de gamberros y camellos. ¿Qué os parece si seguimos hablando mientras desayunamos?"

El teléfono de Dean sonó.  
Clarie miró al niño que seguía durmiendo plácidamente y cogió su telefono, alejándose de la cama para no despertarlo.  
"¡Dean! Menos mal que coges. Llevo llamándote desde hace cuatro días y 8 horas y no me has cogido. He llamado 23 veces, tio. Estaba preocupado."  
"Soy una amiga de Dean. Está enfermo."  
"¡Uh! ¿No sabía que Dean tuviera amigas? ¿Qué tal está? Por cierto soy…"  
"Jimmy. Dean está mejor."  
"¿Cómo sabés mi nombre?"  
"Soy adivina... Lo leí en el teléfono, hombre." Jimmy se puso patéticamente colorado y se alegró de que la chica no lo viera.  
"Claro, ya me di cuenta. ¿Y tú te llamas?"  
"Clarie."  
"Encantada de conocerte chaval."  
"¿Qué le pasó a Dean? El pobre es un pupas."  
"Pues,... tuvo la gripe. Una gripe muy fuerte."  
"Jo! Me gustaría ir a verle. Pero estoy con mis padres en Nueva York."  
"Pues es una casualidad pero nosotros estamos en Nueva York también."  
"¡Corcho! Pues voy a hablar con mis padres a ver si puedo ir a verlo. Están todo el día de tiendas y estoy harto de probarme ropa."  
"Pues habla con ellos y llamas. Te puedo ir a buscar al suburbano si quieres."  
"¡Gracias Clarie! Dile a Dean que he llamado."  
"¡Claro! ¡Adios!"  
Clarie se rascó pensativamente la barbilla.

Al rato Dean despertó. Se sentía sorprendentemente bien, después de tantos días de malestar. Su mente estaba despejada, su cabeza no dolía como una perra y su estómago se sentía bien. Vacío pero no revuelto. Un ruido le confirmó que su estómago tenía hambre.  
Se frotó los ojos y miró alrededor. Solo vio a Clarie que estaba con el ordenador de Sammy. ¿Qué hora debía ser? Ni idea.  
"¿Buenos días?" Clarie se levantó y fue hacia él.  
"¿Qué tal estás chaval?"  
"Bien, gracias. Voy a levantarme."  
"De eso nada, monada. Soy tu niñera y primero vas a beber y comer algo."  
"¡Eh, de niñera nada! Yo soy ya mayor para eso y tu solo tienes unos años más que yo." Se indignó Dean, que ya se sentía plenamente él, y al que el hambre ponía de mal humor.  
"Yo estoy al mando. Ordenes de tu hermano mayor."  
"¿Y dónde están Sammy y Cas?"  
"Fueron con Annie a ayudar a los Hobos."

"¿Hobos?"  
"Si. los vagabundos del callejón donde me encontrasteis."  
"Pues tengo que mear, tengas órdenes que tengas, así que…" Dean se levantó demasiado rápido de la cama y sufrió un ligero mareo.  
"¡Upps!" De repente se encontró entre los brazos de la chica. Horrorizado se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba unos calzoncillos de Bob Esponja y una camiseta que ponía "I'm a Kitty" Por supuesto ambas regalos de Cas. Su cara empezó a arder.  
"Te acompaño" Ofreció la chica.  
"Gracias, pero puedo yo solo."  
Dean se separó de la chica y, con toda la dignidad que pudo, agarró la colcha de la cama y se la envolvió al torso. Y con ella arrastrando se dirigió con cuidado y la cabeza alta al cuarto de baño. La imagen que daba con la colcha de flores a modo de vestido de cola, no mejoró nada a la anterior, y Clarie se rió.  
"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"  
"Tú. Tú eres gracioso."  
Por una vez en su vida Dean no encontró ninguna respuesta ingeniosa que dar. Así que cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño tras él.  
"No te cierres con pestillo por dentro. No te voy a atacar, guapo."  
Dean obedeció mientras murmuraba imitando a Clarie.  
"No te voy a atacar, no te voy a atacar,... Solo porque tienes tres años más que yo. ¡Creida!"  
Cuando salió se volvió a meter en la cama. Iba a jugar bien con la chica. Era mejor tenerla de su lado que en su contra. Y además era muy guapa.  
Clarie le había dejado en la mesilla una bebida isotónica y un paquete de galletitas. Dean se lanzó a devorarlas, mientras observaba a la chica calentar sopa en la cocinita de la habitación.  
"Come más despacio y deja de mirarme el culo."  
"¡Hey! No te estaba mirando el culo." Dijo Dean maldiciendo a la gente que tiene ojos en la espalda.  
"¡Claro, claro! Ahora tómate la sopa despacio o te pondrás malo otra vez."  
"Si, jefa" Suspiró Dean.

Dean terminó su comida sintiéndose satisfactoriamente lleno por primera vez en muchos días.

"¿Ahora puedo levantarme y vestirme, mamá?" Preguntó con sorna.

"Si te encuentras bien y no te duele nada supongo que si. Aunque a lo mejor deberías dormir."  
"¡Vamos Clarie! He dormido por años."  
"De acuerdo puedes ducharte y vestirte si no cierras la puerta del baño."  
"¿Quién quiere ver el culo a quién ahora?"  
"¡Ja! Ni en tus mejores sueños, pequeñin."  
"Todavía no he dado el estirón." refunfuñó el chico.  
"Ya, ya lo veo. Por cierto te ha llamado Jimmy."  
"¿Jimmy? ¿Y que te ha dicho?"  
"Pues que está en Nueva York y que quiere verte."  
"Voy a llamarle."  
"Primero a la ducha y te vistes. Luego le puedes llamar."  
"Eres muy mandona ¿Lo sabes verdad?"  
"Y tu eres un crio. Así que calla y a la ducha."  
Dean suspiró resignado, hizo un lío con la colcha en torno a él de nuevo y cogiendo su bolsa se metió en el baño.  
Bueno, la verdad es que una ducha sonaba muy agradable. No debía oler muy bien y se sentía pegajoso. Luego llamaría a su amigo. Dean sonrió ante la perspectiva de ver a su colega y quizás, poder disfrutar un poco de Nueva York por fin.

Continuara…

XXXXXXXXXXXXX Saludos a Anidug y Green EyesSpn. Gracias por seguir leyendome. Besos :*


	7. Chapter 7

Sam y Cas habían ido a por cafés y bollos para desayunar.

Hally se había negado a ir a una cafetería. Dijo que seguramente no le dejarían entrar y que si por casualidad lo hacían tendría que soportar las miradas de desprecio del resto de clientes.  
Así que los dos amigos volvieron cargados con cafés y bollería para una docena de personas. Ellos se taparon con un par de mantas y se sentaron con Annie y Hally en cajas cerca del bidón que hacía de estufa. Mientras ellos seguían su conversación el resto de vagabundos fue cogiendo un café y bollos. Algunos regresaban a su rincón, pero otros se quedaron cerca escuchando lo que ellos decían.

Sam sopló su café antes de dar un sorbo y retomó la conversación.  
"Hally, nos hablabas de Los Condes. Pero no parecen ser pandilleros. Aparte de que usan cazadoras y ropas negras, y que suelen ir en parejas ¿Qué más sabes de ellos?"  
"Poco más. Son de más edad que los pandilleros, en torno a los treinta años diría yo. Son silenciosos, rápidos y están muy bien preparados. Pocos podrían vencerlos en una pelea como hicisteis vosotros. Todos llevan un anillo dorado, una especie de sello. Por la noche recorren el barrio, bares, tugurios, prostibulos,... No suelen formar gresca, solo controlan lo que sucede. Pero mejor no cruzarse en su camino, cuando van por alguien son letales."  
Hally hizo un gesto pasando un dedo por su cuello como si se lo cortase.

"¿Trabajan para alguien? ¿Dónde se reúnen?" Preguntó Castiel que mantenía las dos manos en torno a su vaso de café pero no había tomado un sorbo.  
Hally se encogió de hombros.  
"Frecuentan el Laboratorio Clínico Alfa. Yo los he visto salir y entrar de allí."  
El que hablaba era el viejo Max, que devoraba bollo tras bollo con un apetito excelente para alguien enfermo.  
"¿Qué es ese laboratorio? ¿Lo conoces Annie?"  
Preguntó Sam.  
"Si, por supuesto. Todos lo conocen aquí. Los drogadictos lo usan para obtener dinero para sus dosis." Contestó Annie meneando tristemente su cabeza.  
"¿Cómo?" Se extraño el ángel.  
"Venden su sangre. Algunos más de una vez a la semana. Mucho más de lo aconsejado para las donaciones. Algunos mueren más por la pérdida de sangre que por la propia droga."  
"Entonces la distribución de la droga no solo beneficia a quien maneja a los piratas y el resto de vendedores de "Blue blood". También al Laboratorio Alfa, que consigue facilmente donantes de sangre." Sam concluyó. "Si es así, puede que trabajen juntos. De hecho es más que posible. ¿Qué mejor sitio que un laboratorio para producir una droga nueva?"  
Cas parecía dudoso.  
"Pero si el laboratorio está relacionado con Los Condes, y estos están haciendo desaparecer gente. ¿Para qué quiere el laboratorio cargarse a unos vagabundos?"  
"No es la primera vez que desaparecen los nuestros."

Explicó Hally

"Y siempre sucede cuando hay problemas de reparto con la droga. Ahora mismo la venta de "Blue Blood" está muy parada. Los Piratas están escondidos, al parecer asustados por un encuentro con el FBI o eso se dice en la calle. Han perdido a dos vendedores en los institutos, la chica que acaba de ser madre y la que se fue con vosotros. Y parecen estar faltos de droga…. Claro, que todo esto no explica la razón de que los nuestros desaparezcan."

Sam se puso pálido.  
"Lo explica si lo que realmente mueve todo no es el dinero si no la sangre."  
Cas se puso de pie, casi tirándose todo el café que aún tenía entero por encima.  
"Si son… si lo que quieren es sangre y ahora consiguen menos cantidad, quien mejor para hacer desaparecer que un vagabundo al que nadie se molestara en buscar. Tienes razón Sam. Todo encaja ahora."

...

Dean y Clarie esperaban a Jimmy en la estación del tren suburbano de Liberty Av.

La chica le había dicho a los chavales que era un buen lugar para quedar, y como ella era la que conocía la zona, estos habían estado de acuerdo. Dean había llamado a Sam para decirle que iban a buscar a Jimmy, sabiendo que si se iba de la habitación sin pedir permiso, Sammy le castigaría como si él fuera un niño desobediente. Pero no había podido hablar con él. El teléfono estaba apagado, así que mandó un mensaje diciéndole que iban a quedar con Jimmy para pasar la tarde juntos y que Clarie se hacía cargo de ellos. Que volverían pronto al motel.  
La mañana era fría y esperar con Clarie no era agradable. La chica estaba tensa y mandona. Aunque se alegraba de que la chica hubiera insistido en que se pusiera un gorro de lana con visera que le había prestado en vista del frio que hacia. Ella se había puesto uno de Sam recogiendo todo su rubio pelo dentro.

Tras una discusión sobre si era necesario que le diese la mano para cruzar o no, que finalmente había ganado Dean, la chica se había conformado con agarrarle del hombro con una mano al cruzar y de vez en cuando le empujaba la visera del gorro hacia abajo.

Estaban esperando cuando Clarie le hizo girar agarrándole del hombro hacia un escaparate y le bajó la visera con tanta energía que Dean se quedó con los ojos tapados por el gorro.  
"¡Hey! ¿Qué coño te pasa?" Preguntó Dean a la chica que agachaba la cabeza intentando pasar desapercibida, mientras se levantaba la visera para poder ver.  
"¡Shiiss! No llamemos la atención."  
"¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún peligro?"  
"No, no realmente. Solo es que... yo estuve en un instituto cercano y pasaba un compañero muy pelmazo."  
"¡Joder! Realmente debe ser muy pelmazo, porque me has dado un susto."

En ese momento llegó Jimmy que se lanzó a los brazos de Dean.  
"¡Ahhh! Jimmy ten cuidado aún estoy lesionado. Yo también me alegro de verte, colega."  
"¿No habías pasado la gripe? Eso me dijo tu amiga. Pero ese moretón que luces en la mejilla no parece ser consecuencia de una gripe."  
Clarie intervino.

"Yo soy con quien hablaste Jimmy. Y bueno, preferí que él mismo te contara su gripe. ¡Encantada chavalin!"

Dijo tendiendole la mano.

"¡Encantado de conocerte Clarie! Y gracias por convencer a mis padres de que me dejaran venir."  
"No es nada. Vamos, os voy a llevar a la mejor hamburguesería de la zona, El East Market Diner. Esta en esa esquina."  
"¡Guay! Me separé de mis padres antes del almuerzo. Querían que probase pescado crudo. ¡Aggg!"

"¡Qué asco! estuvo de acuerdo Dean. A mi tampoco me vendría mal una deliciosa hamburguesa. Solo he tomado sopa y galletitas."  
Clarie les llevó al restaurante que era realmente bueno. Dean quería pedirlo todo, pero la jovencita le paró los pies.

"Ayer aún estabas vomitando, Dean. Jimmy ¿tu que quieres?"  
"Pues me apetecería una Bacon cheeseburger especial. Pero no se si llevo bastante dinero."  
"No os preocupeis, yo invito. Pero me teneis que hacer un favor."  
"¿Qué favor?"  
"Quiero acercarme al instituto a recoger unas cosas mias y me gustaría que Sam y Cas no supieran nada."  
"¿Por qué?" frunció el ceño sospechoso Dean.  
"¡Vamos Dean! Sabes que se enfadaran conmigo por dejaros solos. Solo será un momento. ¿Me guardaréis el secreto?"

"De acuerdo"

Dijeron los niños.

La camarera se acercó.  
"¿Qué vais a tomar?"  
Clarie tomó la palabra.  
"Los niños van a tomar una bacon chesseburguer especial y una pita de pollo, una Coca-cola y un aquarius para beber. Yo quiero una pizza burger y bebida de té."  
"¿Algo más?"  
"No, gracias. Solo la cuenta."

Cuando la comida llegó, esta olía de rechupete, y por un momento todo lo que se oyó en la mesa, fueron los ruidos de satisfacción y el ruido de los cubiertos, mientras ellos comían. Clarie se limpió la boca y miró su teléfono móvil.

"Me voy chicos. No tardo nada. Aprovechar para poneros al dia y contaros vuestras cosas de Hombres."  
"¡Hasta ahora Clarie!" Se despidieron los chicos.  
"Bueno Dean, cuentame tu gripe con moretones. Seguro que es más interesante que mis compras de ropa con mis padres."

Dean sonrió pícaramente, aunque todavía estaba muy pálido.  
"Me atacaron unos piratas."  
"¡Buah, Dean! No me tomes el pelo."  
"Es verdad. Escucha, estaba yo vigilando en la nena para que a Sam y Cas no les pasara nada cuando…"

Clarie se dirigió al centro de enseñanza donde se suponía que tenía que vender la droga.

Realmente no había vendido prácticamente nada. Había estado guardando la droga que le iban suministrando para la venta.

Cuando le habían exigido la entrega de las ganancias de la venta había dejado una bolsa llena de periódicos con una nota y la llave de una taquilla. en la nota decía que si querían recuperar la droga dejaran esa bolsa con 6.000 dólares en la taquilla número 121 del gimnasio del centro y ella les dejaría la droga en ese mismo lugar. Entonces ella había huido a esconderse entre los "Hobos" y pidió a Castiel que viniera a buscarla cuando se dió cuenta de que tenía tras ella a todo el mundo: Policía, pandilleros, Los Condes,...

La chica se introdujo por un hueco en la valla del centro y avanzó con cuidado hacia los gimnasios, vacíos a la hora del almuerzo.

Cuando estuvo dentro, sacó su otra llave y abrió la taquilla 121 donde efectivamente estaba la bolsa con el dinero. Mirando a todos los lados, se aseguró que no había nadie, y dejó en la taquilla la bolsa con la droga que llevaba en su mochila.

Satisfecha, no sospechó que una cámara de vigilancia oculta la estaba viendo, y se dirigió a la salida por el agujero de la verja. Esta daba a un callejón por donde los estudiantes se escaquean de las clases sin llamar la atención.

Dean estaba describiendo la pinta de los autoproclamados piratas, entre burlas y risas, cuando Jimmy señaló a través del escaparate a un grupo de chicos que pasaban.

"¡Mira! ¿Eran cómo esos Dean?"  
"Si, como esos,... Espera, son ellos. ¡Y Clarie anda por ahí sola.!"  
"Acaban de bajar de una furgoneta negra."  
"Espero que no se dirijan al Instituto. ¡Vamos a seguirlos Jimmy!"

Y Dean se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido de su amigo.

Continuará...


	8. Chapter 8

Dean y Jimmy salieron del restaurante tras los pandilleros. Dean se caló el gorro hasta los ojos y subió el cuello de su chaqueta para no ser reconocido.

Jimmy imitó a su amigo y ambos siguieron disimuladamente a Los Piratas.

En el grupo iban cinco chicos. Dean reconoció a Drake, Morgan y otros tres jóvenes.  
Tras torcer un par de calles se metieron en un callejón. A un lado de este había una verja de lo que parecía ser la parte de atrás de un Centro de Enseñanza. Temiendo lo peor, Dean se adentró en el callejón pegado a la pared de manera que los diversos contenedores de basura lo tapaban de la vista de Los Piratas. Agachado tras ellos buscó hasta encontrar una barra de metal.

Jimmy se había reunido con él y con un gesto Dean le paso la barra. El siguió buscando pero no encontró más que una cuerda. Bueno, eso tendría que valer. Después de todo Indiana Jones se arreglaba con poco más.

En esto que oyeron gritar e insultar a Clarie. La chica estaba rodeada por los pandilleros. Ella agarraba con fuerza su mochila y parecía dispuesta a defenderla con uñas y dientes. Pero los chicos habían sacado sus armas blancas y se iban acercando a ella.  
Dean y Jimmy salieron corriendo y gritando cual salvajes de detrás de los contenedores, consiguiendo paralizar por la sorpresa a Los Piratas. Los niños se lanzaron sobre los atacantes de Clarie, blandiendo la barra y la cuerda.

Jimmy golpeaba a diestro y siniestro con la barra y pronto tuvo a dos piratas tirados en el suelo. Dean intentaba usar la cuerda como un látigo y consiguió desarmarlos, antes de empezar a pelear con ellos. Clarie también reaccionó rápidamente y atacó a Drake, el cabecilla del grupo, logrando tirarle al suelo y patear al chico.  
La pelea estaba igualada a pesar de ser solo tres y no sabemos cómo hubiera acabado ya que en ese momento una furgoneta negra, con los cristales tintados, paró en la entrada del callejón y de ella descendieron dos hombres vestidos de negro que llevaban cazadoras de cuero del mismo color.  
Estos detuvieron la pelea amenazandolos con sus pistolas.  
"Muy divertido. Pero esto se ha acabado. Vosotros tres: Las manos en alto y soltar lo que tengáis en las manos."  
Clarie, Dean y Jimmy obedecieron, mientras Los Piratas se iban levantando del suelo, y recuperándose de los golpes recibidos. Los chicos soltaron sus armas improvisadas y Clarie dejó caer la mochila.

"Tú, Drake. Recoge la mochila y tráela aquí."  
Drake llevó la mochila al hombre que examinó su contenido y sonrió con satisfacción.  
"Perfecto. Ya hemos recuperado nuestro dinero."  
"¿Podemos matarlos señor?" Preguntó Drake lleno de odio.  
Pero el hombre sacó tres pares de esposas y se las dió al chico.  
"Tenemos otros planes para ellos. Esposarles las manos a la espalda y subirlos a la furgoneta."

Los Piratas dolidos por haber sido casi vencidos por dos críos y una chica, obedecieron esposando a los tres amigos sin ningún miramiento y llevándolos a empujones a la furgoneta.  
Cuando les metieron dentro el hombre de negro les despidió.  
"Bueno, ya sabéis dónde ir. Permanecer ocultos hasta nueva orden."

Con eso cerró la puerta trasera del vehículo y su compañero arrancó.

"¿Dónde nos lleváis?" Preguntó Clarie. "Ya habéis recuperado el dinero y la droga, Soltarnos, o al menos, suelta a los niños."  
"¡De eso nada Clarie!" Protestó Dean. "De aquí salimos los tres juntos."  
El hombre que viajaba con ellos en la parte trasera dijo.  
"El jefe dirá lo que hacemos con vosotros. Pero no os hagáis ilusiones. Soltaros no creo que esté entre sus planes. Ahora vamos a hacer un viaje."  
El hombre amordazó y cubrió con un saco la cabeza de cada uno de los tres. Y así realizaron el viaje. Cuando el coche paró los obligaron a salir de él y los condujeron dando traspiés, ya que seguían con la cabeza cubierta, por el interior de un edificio.  
Solo les quitaron la capucha, la mordaza y las esposas cuando les introdujeron en una pequeña habitación blanca.

No era la típica celda, oscura y ruinosa. Más bien parecía la celda de un manicomio. Paredes lisas y blancas, una fuerte iluminación y una puerta blindada con solo un ventanuco circular de cristal. No había ni un solo mueble o adorno,... Solo las cuatro paredes.  
Nada más dejarlos allí Clarie empezó a gritar y amenazar. Exigiendo o suplicando que les soltasen. Pero sin ningún resultado.

Clarie se dejó caer en el suelo al lado de Dean y Jimmy. Estaba agotada de gritar. La adolescente rebelde puso la cabeza sobre su rodillas y lloró. Dean y Jimmy pasaron sus brazos por los hombros de la chica mayor, en un intento de ofrecerle consuelo.  
"Es todo por mi culpa. Lo siento chicos."  
"Quizás sea hora de que nos cuentes la verdad." Dean le pidió.  
"Si, ¿Quienes son esos tipos y por qué nos han encerrado aquí?" Jimmy le preguntó.  
"Os lo contaré. Y lamento deciros que estamos jodidos, muy jodidos."...

...

Sam y Cas se habían puesto sobre sus ropas otras prendas proporcionadas por los "Hobos", y ahora parecían dos más de ellos. Cas había podido conservar su querida gabardina y todo. Bajo la ropa habían escondido armas y todo lo que pudieran necesitar, incluyendo sangre de hombre muerto.  
Sam y Castiel sospechaban que podía haber vampiros detrás de todo este asunto. Aunque la sangre puede ser valiosa para los humanos, tanta ansia de sangre parecía indicar algún ser sobrenatural, y el primero en la lista eran los vampiros.

Annie y el resto de los vagabundos no sabían nada de sus sospechas. Eso sólo conseguiría asustarlos aún más.  
Annie y Hally habían quedado en acudir a la clínica de madrugada. Si a las 3 a.m. no sabían nada de ellos y provocar pequeños incendios para que vinieran los bomberos y desalojen el centro, dandoles oportunidad para huir. Sam les había explicado cómo fabricar pequeñas bombas incendiarias con botellas llenas de líquidos inflamables y les había proporcionado un bidón de gasolina del Impala.  
No solo Annie y Hally, más vagabundos estaban ayudando a fabricar las pequeñas bombas. Algunos como el viejo Max estaban proporcionando botellas, después de beberse el contenido original, casi tan incendiario como la propia gasolina.

Sam y Castiel iban a dirigirse a la boca del lobo. Ya que buscaban vagabundos iban a proporcionarles dos, ellos mismos. Con un poco de suerte, les llevarían a donde estaban los otros vagabundos desaparecidos y tenían la esperanza de que alguno siguiera con vida y poder salvarlo.

Sam entró en la clínica, y poco después lo hizo el ángel, fingiéndose borracho.  
La clínica era espectacular, sobre todo en un barrio marginal como ese. Por fuera el edificio, aunque bien cuidado, no parecía gran cosa pero, una vez dentro sorprendía por su limpieza y sus paredes blancas impolutas. Daba una sensación totalmente aséptica que concordaba con la idea de un laboratorio.  
Encogido en sus ropas sucias y malolientes, Sam se dirigió a una enfermera que llevaba un uniforme de un blanco impecable.

"Oiga Señorita, venía a dar sangre. ¿Cuanto pagan?"  
Sam fingió un acento extranjero, para hacerse una víctima más deseable.  
La mujer le miró con desprecio y procurando no acercarse mucho, presumiblemente para no mancharse su uniforme, le tendió unos papeles.

"Rellene estos impresos y le acompañaré a la zona de donantes."  
"Perdón Señorita, no sé escribir en su idioma."  
La mujer suspiró con resignación.  
"Nombre, domicilio y teléfono de contacto. Supongo que no tiene seguro ¿No?"  
"No, no tengo. Ni domicilio ni teléfono."  
"Nombre al menos"  
"Salomon Poldosky"  
"De acuerdo Salomon. Sígame."

Sam hizo una seña a Castiel, que había entrado en la clínica tambaleándose y se había derrumbado en una silla, fingiendo llevar encima una buena borrachera, y siguió a la enfermera.  
Esta le llevó por los pasillos de la clínica y tras golpear una puerta, le hizo pasar dentro. Un doctor de amable sonrisa le recibió haciéndole un gesto para que tomara asiento.  
Después de unas preguntas rutinarias sobre su salud y hacerle firmar un consentimiento para la donación. El doctor, de raza negra, cuyos blancos dientes hacían juego con las paredes y muebles de la clínica, y con su resplandeciente bata blanca, le dió una pildora y un vaso de agua.  
"Tómese esto, quítese la ropa y túmbese en la camilla."  
"¿La ropa? ¿Para donar sangre?"  
"Es por su comodidad. Quítese al menos las capas superiores."  
Le contestó el doctor lanzándole una tranquilizadora sonrisa, que a Sam sólo consiguió ponerle aún más en alerta.  
"¿Y la pastilla?"  
"Es solo un poco de anticoagulante y un tranquilizante suave para facilitar la transfusión."  
Sam se metió la píldora en la boca pero la sujetó bajo la lengua, y bebió un sorbo de agua sin tragársela.  
El médico salió satisfecho y le dijo que esperase listo y tumbado en la camilla. Sam escupió con disimulo la pastilla, se quitó algunas capas de ropa, procurando quedarse con la mayor cantidad de armas posibles y se tumbó en la camilla.

El fingió estar dormido, sospechando que ese era realmente el objetivo de la pastilla. Procuró hacer todo de manera no sospechosa, ya que podían estar vigilando sus movimientos.  
A los pocos minutos de estar haciéndose el dormido, el doctor volvió con dos enfermeros.  
"Le ha hecho efecto enseguida. LLevarlo a la zona de seguridad."  
Los enfermeros asintieron y guiaron la camilla que ocupaba Sam por los pasillos de la clínica.  
Todo parecía ir según lo planeado, pensó Sam.

...

Clarie había contado a los chicos como había empezado a vender para la banda de narcotraficantes. Pero, cuando se dió cuenta de la peligrosidad de la droga que vendía, había decidido robar a los propios traficantes en vez de vender. Pero se encontró con que eran más peligrosos de lo que pensaba y que tenían a la policía de su lado.

"¿Sabes donde podemos estar ahora?"  
La preguntó Dean.  
"Ni idea. No se parece a ninguno de los locales donde quede con ellos para recibir la droga. Eran almacenes abandonados o bajos de edificios de mala muerte. Nada como esto."  
"¿Y los hombres de negro? ¿Te dieron ellos la droga?" Quiso saber Jimmy.  
" Nada de eso. Había oído hablar de ellos pero no los ví hasta que robé la droga y empezaron a buscarme. Yo había tratado sólo con Los Piratas y algún que otro pandillero. Creí que el que dirigía todo era un tal Malister. Pero no lo llegué a conocer."  
"Pues yo sí. Y es un personaje muy desagradable y además policía." Recordó Dean.  
"Evidentemente nos falta información. Pero de momento debemos buscar un plan para salir de aquí."

Jimmy llevaba un rato examinando minuciosamente las paredes. Dean no le prestó mucha atención pensando que estaría calculando los metros de pared o algo así. "Dean, Clarie. Mirad en esa esquina." Susurró el chico.  
"Creo que hay una micro cámara disimulada. Seguramente nos están viendo y escuchando."  
Dijo en voz muy baja, casi al oído de los otros dos.  
"Si, creo que tienes razón."  
Musitó Dean.  
"Si vamos a planear algo tendrá que ser en voz baja. Aunque no se me ocurre nada que nos permita escapar de aquí."  
Añadió tristemente Clarie.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y un hombre alto de raza negra entró, seguido por dos hombres de negro.

El hombre era delgado y alto, y vestía un traje caro de color negro. Su cabeza estaba rapada y sus uñas eran largas y bien cuidadas.  
Dean lo reconoció al momento y sus ojos se abrieron con asombro. ¡No podía ser!

El niño intentó esconderse detrás de sus compañeros para no ser reconocido.

El hombre sonrió dejando a la vista unos enormes colmillos.

"Huelo a un hijo mio. Nunca olvido el olor de alguien que ha sido de los nuestros."

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

Sam entreabrió los ojos para ver donde estaba. Se había dejado hacer, fingiéndose profundamente dormido. Eso había sido especialmente difícil cuando había notado los pinchazos descuidados en los brazos.

Sam miró a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación impolutamente blanca, como el resto del centro. Diez hombres estaban tumbados en camillas iguales que la suya, todos tapados con una sábana y conectados a dos bolsas. Una con un líquido azul que iba entrando poco a poco en su vena y otra que se iba llenando con un líquido denso rojo que era claramente sangre.

Los hombres estaban pálidos pero evidentemente vivos. Sam sabía que si estuvieran muertos su sangre ya no valía para los vampiros.  
Bien, él había localizado a los vagabundos desaparecidos, y , al parecer, estaban siendo desangrados lentamente.

Sam se sacó con cuidado las agujas de ambos brazos pero mantuvo los tubos en su sitio para no ser descubierto. Estudió detenidamente la habitación en busca de medidas de vigilancia o seguridad. No parecía haber cámaras y la puerta no tenía aparentemente ningún cerrojo especialmente seguro. Así que. atento a cualquier ruido que pudiera anunciar la llegada de alguien, se levantó y revisó los signos vitales de los hombres en la habitación. Su corazón latía débilmente y la palidez de alguno era casi la de un cadáver.

Sam cerró el paso del gotero para que no les siguiera suministrando droga y les liberó de su conexión a la bolsa de sangre. Se dirigió entonces a la puerta y, aunque estaba cerrada por fuera, el sistema era un sencillo pestillo. Nada difícil para Sam que además conservaba entre su ropa un pequeño estuche con las herramientas necesarias.

Pronto tenía la puerta abierta y se dirigió en busca de Castiel para, entre los dos, intentar sacar con vida a los secuestrados.  
Tomando buena nota del camino recorrido Sam se dirigió a lo que esperaba fuera la salida a la recepción. Había prestado atención en su viaje en camilla y esperaba que su sentido de la orientación no le fallase.  
No lo hizo, como pudo comprobar que oía el ruido de gente en la zona de espera. Ya era casi mediodía y más gente estaba en la clínica, ya que ésta desarrollaba un servicio al público aparentemente normal.

Divisó al ángel, que fingía dormitar su supuesta borrachera en las sillas de la sala de espera y, con un ojo puesto en el personal y en los guardas de seguridad, se deslizó para sentarse al lado del ángel.  
"Cas, los he encontrado pero no sé cómo vamos a sacarlos de aquí. Están inconscientes a causa de una droga."  
"Al menos los protegeremos hasta que despierten y sean capaces de colaborar en su huida. Tengo localizada la salida donde aparcan las ambulancias."  
"Vamos entonces. Nos atrincharemos con ellos si es necesario hasta que Annie y Hally vengan a armar jaleo. Quizás entonces podamos huir, si no es antes."  
Ambos se dirigieron de vuelta a la habitación, esquivando cuidadosamente al personal del centro.

...

Dean, viéndose descubierto, salió de detrás de sus amigos y se enfrentó al vampiro Alfa.  
"Bueno, No te ofendas tío, pero no me sentí muy a gusto en tu familia."  
El vampiro le observó con curiosidad y con una sonrisa satisfecha.  
"¡Vaya sorpresa! Tu sangre huele más joven y tu te ves más joven. Absolutamente delicioso."  
"Siento tener que decirte que tú estás tan viejo y feo como siempre."  
El vampiro se rió con un fuerte carcajada.  
"Bueno, veo que tu impertinencia sigue siendo la misma, Dean Winchester."  
El vampiro se acercó hacia ellos, seguido por sus hombres. Los tres chicos retrocedieron hasta que sus espaldas chocaron con la pared. Dean extendió sus brazos a los lados, protegiendo instintivamente a Clarie y Jimmy, que estaban cada uno a un lado suyo.  
"Esto es un regalo. Siempre he tenido predilección por la sangre dulce y joven."  
"¡Eres un viejo pervertido! Ni se te ocurra tocar a mis amigos o lo pagarás muy caro…"

Dean no tuvo más remedio que callar cuando el vampiro alfa lo agarró del cuello y lo levantó del suelo sin ningún esfuerzo.  
"El único defecto es esa lengua, pero por lo demás eres una pieza perfecta." Dijo mientras lo olfateaba. Dean estaba intentado patearlo inútilmente mientras luchaba por no asfixiarse. Para su alivió, el vampiro lo soltó y Dean cayó al suelo, tosiendo y intentando recuperar el aliento. Los hombres de negro sujetaban a Jimmy y Clarie, que miraban muy asustados, sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba. El vampiro alfa se acercó a Clarie, y obligándola a levantar la barbilla y mirarle, paso su dedo con una afilada uña por la mejilla de la chica, en una especie de caricia.  
"La pequeña ladrona. Divertido, muy divertido. La discreción del negocio me impide estos pequeños placeres, pero gracias a tí podré disfrutar de ellos."  
El vampiro surcó con su uña la mejilla de Clarie, que soltó un grito, y saboreó la sangre que manchaba su dedo.  
"¡Maravilloso! realmente me siento afortunado."  
Clarie le escupió por respuesta, ganándose un tortazo del hombre que la sujetaba.  
Sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose con elegancia el vampiro Alfa se dirigió a Jimmy, que intentaba que sus piernas dejaran de temblar y que su cara no reflejase el pánico que sentía.  
"Hueles a inocencia pura. Un alma cándida que aún no sabe de los horrores de este mundo. No sé cómo la suerte te trajo hasta mí, pero estoy agradecido a ella."

El vampiro se dirigió a sus hombres.  
"Vigilar el centro, que no entre nadie sin pasar vuestro control. Si Dean Winchester está aquí, su hermano no tardará en aparecer a buscarle. Es un cazador peligroso, así que eliminar al tipo sin contemplaciones, en cuanto sea detectado. Avisar a Malister para que sepa que hay que fingir un intento de robo para justificar al menos un cadáver."  
"Si, Alfa. ¿Y con los chicos?"  
"Los quiero listos y preparados para mi en mi zona privada."  
"A tus ordenes Alfa. Así se hará."  
Con una última mirada a los tres niños, al vampiro Alfa salió, seguido de sus dos hombres, que cerraron la celda tras de sí.  
Clarie y Jimmy se dejaron resbalar por la pared ya que las piernas les sostenían a duras penas hasta quedar sentados a ambos lados de Dean.

"¿Quién es ese hombre escalofriante Dean? ¿Por qué te conoce?"  
Preguntó Jimmy.  
"No es un hombre, Jimmy. Es un vampiro. De hecho es el padre de todos los vampiros. Es el Alfa y es muy poderoso."  
"Un, un… vampiro. ¿Entonces no era una forma sádica de hablar cuando se dirigía a nosotros como si nos pensara comer?"  
"Bueno, más que comer nos va a beber."  
"¿Así que los misteriosos hombres de negro son vampiros y no una mafia?" Preguntó Clarie, que se tapaba la mejilla herida con la mano.  
Jimmy sacó un arrugado pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y se lo tendió a la niña, mientras preguntaba.  
"¿Alguna idea para salir de esto? ¿Comer ajo o algo así?"  
"Lo del ajo es un mito y no funciona. Lo más eficaz es decapitarlos, y también la sangre de hombre muerto. Las balas no les hacen apenas nada, y nada les mata si no les cortas la cabeza. No es que lo tengamos muy fácil."  
Explicó Dean con la garganta aún dolorida.  
"¿Sangre de hombre muerto?"  
Se extrañó Clarie.  
"Si, la sangre de un cadáver. Si se la inyectan les sienta fatal y les debilita."  
"¿Tú crees que Sam y Cas vendrán por nosotros?"  
Preguntó Jimmy con un deje de esperanza en la voz.  
"Si, seguro. Si se dan cuenta que hemos desaparecido y tienen idea de donde estamos. Porque yo no tengo ni puta idea de donde podemos estar."  
"Bueno, no tardamos mucho en llegar asi que yo creo que seguimos en Bronxville. Pero esta celda blanca y aséptica me descoloca."  
Dijo la chica.  
"Parece de un hospital o un manicomio." Apuntó Jimmy.  
"¿Hay algún centro de esos en el barrio Clarie?"  
"El centro médico Alfa" recordó la chica después de meditar un poco.  
"Bueno, si es una clínica es posible encontrar una jeringa y un cadáver. En el supuesto de poder escapar de sus manos."  
"Posiblemente alguno de nosotros sea un cadáver dentro de poco y los otros podamos utilizar su sangre." Dijo Jimmy con optimismo. Los otros dos lo miraron con asco y sorpresa.

"Jimmy, eso ha sido un comentario muy deprimente." frunció el ceño la muchacha.  
"¡Desde luego colega! No vamos a morir ninguno. No seas gafe…. Además en ese caso creo que no quedaría mucha sangre en el cadáver."  
"¡Dean! Por favor..." Se espantó Jimmy.  
"¡Joder chaval! Dices de tu amigo pero tú eres peor aún."  
"¡Lo siento, chicos! Seamos positivos…"

Entonces se oyó manipular la puerta y los tres chicos perdieron lo poco de positividad que les quedaba cuando vieron a un grupo de Los Condes que entraban en la celda. Uno de ellos les mostró unas esposas y sacos de tela con una sonrisa.  
"Vamos a empaquetarlos para llevarlos al jefe."

Continuará…

XXXXX

Anidug, GreenEyesSpn:  
¡Acertasteis! Premio para los dos. Un gran personaje el vampiro Alfa. Saludos y gracias a los dos por vuestra compañía. Besos :*


End file.
